Multi-frame image processing has been shown to significantly improve the quality of still images and video in a number of use cases, including zoom, low-light capture, and motion blur reduction. The multi-frame processing pipeline in the Hi-Fi Zoom (HFZ) feature found in Samsung Galaxy and Note smartphones comprises several steps, including pre-filtering, reference frame selection, registration, multi-frame fusion, and post-filtering. Parameters for these modules are tuned for best visual quality, and are designed to respond primarily to low-level image features obtained from edge and frequency analysis.